


Starry Eyed Boy

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: the red string that connects us [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, collage AU, lit major Hyungwon, photography major Kihyun, stan MX, we needs more fics for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: kihyun meets a sleeping boy in his first lecture of the new autumn semester. at that point he's far enough into his studies to at least recognise the faces of all the people he's studying with — photography also wasn't that popular or broad of a field —, but he doesn't know him. his thin body is slumped over the desk, one arm resting atop a closed laptop and the other folded beneath his head. he looks peaceful, but out of place and kihyun knows for a fact that he had been in the lecture hall before anyone else came in.





	

kihyun meets a sleeping boy in his first lecture of the new autumn semester. at that point he's far enough into his studies to at least recognise the faces of all the people he's studying with — photography also wasn't that popular or broad of a field —, but he doesn't know him. his thin body is slumped over the desk, one arm resting atop a closed laptop and the other folded beneath his head. he looks peaceful, but out of place and kihyun knows for a fact that he had been in the lecture hall before anyone else came in. _probably fell asleep during the previous lecture and no one woke him up._

kihyun sits down next to him, hand already reaching for a frail shoulder when his eyes get caught on plush lips, slightly parted to exhale peaceful breaths. his lashes are long and thick; they look as though he has stardust stuck to them, making the light catch on them in the most odd way. his cheeks are smooth and the colour of melted caramel and kihyun finds himself snapping a picture of the sleeping beauty before he can stop himself.

the stranger wakes up in the middle of the lecture, rubs his eyes with a pout on his lips, then looks around in confusion. kihyun's eyes meet his, but they both stay silent and while he catches himself mentally repeating _what's your name?_ and _why were you sleeping in the lecture hall?_ , his mouth stays shut. the boy quickly looks away and packs his things, leaving without casting another glance in kihyun's direction and although he knows nothing of the stranger, he finds a gaping void had opened in his chest.

*

the first week of university passes by too quickly with too many deadlines and books to buy and projects to organise -- after the first day the thoughts of the sleeping boy disappear from kihyun's mind.

he doesn't consider seeing him again a possibility and he doesn't think about him, until he's walking from the coffee shop at campus and towards the main library with minhyuk's never ending babble in his left ear and his camera strapped around his neck. his eyes are drawn to a figure, curled up beneath the linden tree with his messenger bag serving as a pillow. for a moment, there was a pull on his heart, the feeling stuck somewhere between pity and longing. again, the sleeping boy was alone, with no one to wake him. he fights the urge to approach and instead studies the way his long, _long_ legs are curled up tightly. there was a moment of hesitation, followed by a few quick shutters of his camera going off and minhyuk's chatter coming to a halt.

       "were you just taking pictures of a sleeping stranger? since when did you turn into edward cullen, dude?" instead of a verbal reply, minhyuk earns himself an annoyed glare.

they pass by the stranger and kihyun glances over his shoulder; he looks beautiful, sleeping. serene and youthful. he looks beautiful — but a large part of kihyun rather wished he could have caught a glance of his eyes, again.

*

the third time doesn't even come as a surprise and kihyun is dead set on starting a conversation. the boy is sleeping soundly on a thick book, nestled into a corner of the library and kihyun would be lying if he said he found him purely on accident — he may have been looking.

the window above his head is open and the evening breeze turns the room chilly. kihyun sits down opposite of him, with his project books and papers all spread out. it would be too weird for the other to wake up and be faced with a staring stranger. that isn’t the impression kihyun wants to leave. there is a need he feels to impress the other; perhaps, even the same way that he had left an impression on kihyun, with just a single picture.

kihyun is needlessly nervous for longer than is necessary, practicing what he wants to say over and over inside his head. it isn’t a crush, he tells himself, it is a peculiar fascination. purely based on the shallow appreciation he has for the sleeping boy’s beauty. he is comfortable enough in his sexuality to admit out loud that the other is attractive in the most conventional way and, as an artist, he is confident enough to say that he would have made a great subject of study. as a person, however, kihyun is stuck with feelings of attentiveness and the dotting streak minhyuk likes to make fun off ends up poking through.

so, when the strange boy finally wakes up, it’s with kihyun’s jacket around his shoulders.

the purse of his thick lips is back again — perhaps it’s the fact that he has to wake up at some point that automatically turns him sulky, or maybe it’s a stiff neck — and drowsy, heavy lidded eyes are fixed on kihyun, almost immediately. he feels his lips twitch, eager to smile, and words he has been practicing for the last couple minutes laying heavy on the tip of his tongue.

       "what time is it?" the stranger's voice is slightly croaky from sleep, a smooth and soft baritone.

       "around nine pm." kihyun replies before actually checking the time on his phone. that isn’t how he planned for their conversation to start. the boy sits up further and kihyun's jacket starts slipping from his shoulders, only then calling attention to the piece of clothing. with growing awkwardness, kihyun watches the other's eyes shift from the jacket, to him, and back to the jacket. he is hard to read; despite the obviously vulnerable state sleeping in public leaves him in, kihyun can’t at all guess what he is thinking. his face remains impassive as he reaches for the sleeves of the jacket and pulls it off his shoulders. it’s neatly folded by dainty hands — everything about the boy seemed to be long and slim and elegant, kihyun is fighting feelings of envy — before he hands it over the table and back to its owner.

       "thank you." the ghost of a smile appears on full lips and before kihyun can return it, the boy looks away.

       "no problem. but you should consider taking a blanket with you if you keep falling asleep everywhere." a laugh follows his off handed comment and it was meant as a joke, something to lighten the growing tension between them, but instead kihyun watches the boy opposite him flush the tiniest bit pink, wide eyes staring back at him before averting again. did he say something weird?

       "are we studying together? i don't remember seeing you around, but if you caught me sleeping that often-"

       "no, i'm- im a photography major. my name’s kihyun."

       "hyungwon. literature major." hyungwon's face looks even softer when he smiles, pure and sweet, somehow. there are creases from his sleeve on his left cheek, his hair slightly tousled and kihyun doesn’t have time to catch the words before they stumble out of his mouth, "can i take a picture of you?"

*

minhyuk's snorting laughter is about as unattractive as the image of his half chewed on sandwich almost falling out of his mouth and kihyun really wants to tell him as much, just to watch some of his humongous ego crumble away.

       "it's not funny." he mumbles, settling for a well aimed kick against the blonde's shin, instead. the snorting laughter quickly turns into a pained whine and violent coughing and kihyun must have spend a moment too long considering whether he’ll let the other choke, or not because hyunwoo, after having done nothing but eat silently, reaches up to pat minhyuk's back.

       "actually," minhyuk chokes out in between coughs, "you pulling a creepy stalker on the model guy and him ending up running away is quite hilarious. it sounds like the script of a bad comedy." kihyun sighs and drops his fork — he has done little more than poke at his food anyway — before pushing his fingers through his hair. it was disheartening enough to watch hyungwon hurriedly excuse himself and pack as soon as the question of taking a picture left kihyun's mouth, there was no need to rub it in further. also, he doesn’t even want to think about how it came across or how the other had taken it.

none of his friends have ever reacted like that to that question — then again, minhyuk _is_ a camera whore and hyunwoo doesn’t care as long as he isn’t inconvenienced — so kihyun isn’t sure if hyungwon has taken it the wrong way or if he just really doesn’t like having pictures taken of him. the first option sounds more plausible in his mind, considering that the nickname _model guy_ is very fairly earned. what could a guy like that have to be subconscious about?

       "next time offer him some payment, maybe? it sounds more professional and less creepy." hyunwoo adds, what he believes to be some helpful advice.

*

       "hyungwon!" kihyun turns towards the source of the voice, scanning the garden area of the campus for the lanky male and the voice that has called out to him. he spots hyungwon right away — unsurprisingly, he’s dragging his feet and rubbing at his eyes with too long sleeves — before spotting his white blond and broad shouldered friend. _so he’s not a complete loner after all._ apparently, not. and apparently, the friend and him must have been quite close, considering how natural it seemed for him to wrap an arm around hyungwon's waist and pull him along. with subtle fascination, he watches as hyungwon pushes at the blond’s chest and brings distance between them with one seemingly quite pointy elbow. the blond tries to cling and hyungwon’s grinning, but he’s still keeping a distance between them. it looks like friendly banter and it makes hyungwon’s whole face brighten, his dark eyes looking as though he has shooting stars caught in them.

stardust on his lashes and shooting stars in his eyes; kihyun wishes he could catch that expression forever with a few simple shutters of his camera.

       “hyungwon-ssi!” kihyun isn’t broad, or good looking or as good as a talker as minhyuk, but he is stubborn and headstrong and he doesn’t cave and give in after one small defeat. the lanky boy seems to have recognised his voice because there is no surprise reflecting on his face about who has called out to him. kihyun can hear his friend ask _who’s that?_ and the way hyungwon mumbles _no one_ sends an odd stab to his chest. it was true, though. he was no one. “i know what i said last time might have come off as too sudden, but i hope you could take your time to consider it, at least.” hyungwon’s face remains nonchalant, but there’s an edge of urgency in the way he nudges his friend away. “i would pay you well. this probably won’t make it any better, but i’ve wanted to do that with you since the first time i saw you and—“

       “wait— is he offering you money to sleep with you?” the blond friend interjects before kihyun can finish and the way hyungwon’s face changes from indifferent to flustered and deep pink takes almost all of kihyun’s attention, “why do those creepy people always go after you?” there was only a hint of amusement in his voice, but kihyun didn’t miss the way he pulled hyungwon behind his own body.

       “that’s not it, hyung!” hyungwon hisses, a whine underlying his words, and looks towards kihyun as if he’s expecting him to say something helpful. too bad kihyun is having too much fun with the look on his face and the flush on his cheeks, the tip of his ears. _cute._ “he just asked me to model for him,” hyungwon’s blush is still present and kihyun has a hard time taking him serious, even when he’s frowning. “and i already said no.” kihyun’s grin falls when hyungwon turns away and walks off, pulling his friend along with him.

he has been rejected twice already.

*

they’re not friends and they’ve only spoken twice, but the next time kihyun sees him, hyungwon has two cups of coffee in his hands and silently offers one to kihyun.

       “thank you.” he replies and allows the surprise to bleed into his voice.

       “i’m only doing this because hoseok hyung wouldn’t stop asking questions and i don’t have the answers.”

       “okay.” kihyun is sitting quietly, sipping on the iced americano he got for free and waiting for hyungwon to start. to his credit, the lanky boy is looking as if he’s seriously struggling to come up with words and sentences and urging him on would feel mean. he wants to be patient.

       “i don’t like my looks.” the straw is released from between his lips and the doubtful expression on kihyun’s face must have struck a nerve because hyungwon seems to be on guard and with all his walls up, once more. “what.” it’s supposed to be a question, kihyun’s pretty sure, but the way hyungwon’s voice lays flat and brows pull into a frown screams defence, almost as if he’s getting ready to argue.

       “why not?” he tries to keep his voice gentle, reassuring. hyungwon doesn’t buy it and only shrugs, turning his head away and lowering his eyes to the tip of his shoes.

       “why do you want to take a picture of me so badly? don’t you think it’s weird to chase another man for pictures?” the lanky boy’s talking how kihyun imagins a cornered animal to lash out and he snorts, partially amused and partially curious about what could have happened in his past that turned hyungwon so self conscious. unhealthily so, apparently.

       “i take pictures of everything i find worth taking pictures of. if i happen to love taking pictures of animals or plants are you going to say that’s weird, too?” the thought comes back to him, then, how vulnerable hyungwon appears while sleeping. how unabashedly he was, sleeping in public, how shy and meek he seemed the first time they spoke, just after he had woken up. it comes back to him how his eyes were shining when he was in the company of his blond friend, more reserved than when asleep, but more open than now, while standing in front of kihyun. he has walls up and build so high it was impossible for kihyun to peek over them. they’re sturdy too; they don’t allow anyone to spot even a single crack and kihyun’s fingers are itching. he’s curious and he wants to unfold and take apart, even at the expanse of pushing buttons and angering the very object of his fascination. “are you imagining things just because i want to take pictures of you? aren’t you the weird one? thinking a man wants you?” this time when hyungwon’s face flushes pink, his expression seems humiliated more than anything and it doesn’t take a genius to guess that he was feeling ashamed. guilt and regret lay heavy over kihyun’s chest, but his face remains stern; when hyungwon turns away to storm off for the third time, he’s prepared. kihyun reaches out, curls short but strong fingers around a fragile wrist and keeps the lanky boy in place.

       “let me go.” hyungwon presses through clenched teeth, but there is an edge of pain in his voice. kihyun doesn’t think what he said justifies such a reaction and he’s confused more than anything, ready to question what he had said that was so bad, when hyungwon gives a push against his shoulder and glares at him and he has no choice, but to release him.

*

kihyun feels like he messed up. in fact, he feels he messed up so badly, he can’t event tell minhyuk about it — and that’s saying something considering minhyuk was the king of messing up. but minhyuk was also charming and talkative and eloquent, while kihyun was the epitome of foot-in-mouth syndrome and, more often than not, too proud too apologise.

he goes to tell hyunwoo about it, instead.

as expected, he does little more than frown at him, his mind probably too busy in trying to sympathise with the situation and come up with helpful advice. kihyun isn’t waiting for hyunwoo to find the source of hyungwon’s sudden and extreme mood change, but he does hope to get another angle by telling him. most importantly, though, hyunwoo wouldn’t judge him for his harsh tongue.

       “maybe he felt like you were calling him arrogant and felt insulted because of that.” hyunwoo suggests. kihyun stops looking at his newly developed pictures and puts the small bundle onto the table stand next to his bed. hyunwoo is leaning against it and all of his interest seems to be taken by the swimming competition that was currently being aired on kihyun’s small tv. “or maybe he thought you were making fun of him after wanting to take his picture, so he could have felt played with.” kihyun just hums. he isn’t content with the suggestions, but he doesn’t want to tell hyunwoo as much. he appreciates his friend’s effort. “i don’t know, kihyun, honestly. you should have gone to minhyuk about this.” he should have, but there were plenty of reasons not to. “or, you know, ask the guy, himself.” hyunwoo throws him a look over his shoulder and kihyun’s lips pull into a dissatisfied snarl. that’s the option he likes least.

       “fine, i’ll try.”

       “and try not to insult him, this time.”

*

he finds hyungwon leaning against the same linden tree he was sleeping beneath, with a heavy book on his lap and thick rimmed glasses on his nose. he looks adorable like that; much less chic and serious and arrogant, but kihyun doesn’t dare say that out loud. with the same flavour of coffee he had been offered last time, kihyun approaches him. nervousness has gotten the best of him and is making him feel slightly queazy, but if kihyun had more than enough of one thing, then that was confidence. he likes to think it’s there to make up for his lack of height.

hyungwon looks up when kihyun is close enough to cast a shadow over him and he looks anything but pleased as he squints up at him over the rim of his glasses.

       “what are you reading?” they still aren’t friends and kihyun isn’t sure if he can call them anything else but acquaintances. it’s odd, though; he feels as strong as a pull towards the lanky boy as he did when he first saw him. to his knowledge, there wasn’t anything they had in common. they were total strangers, but kihyun wanted to get closer and he wanted to see that spark in hyungwon’s eyes, again. if possible, he wanted to be the one to put it there.

       “a book.” hyungwon’s answer makes him snort and he doesn’t miss the way the other’s full lips twitch at the corners.

       “you think you’re very witty, don’t you?”

       “yes.” kihyun invites himself to take a seat next to hyungwon and presses the iced coffee closer, until slim fingers finally reach for it. hyungwon doesn’t say thank you and he doesn’t lift his eyes from the fine printed book. kihyun feels like pinching him.

       “i wanted to apologise,” hyunwoo said to get it done and over with, no hard feelings and no beating around the bush, “for what i said.” he still doesn’t know what was so horrible about what he had said, but it seemed to have struck a nerve. “we’re not friends, so i shouldn’t have spoken so casually.” no reaction. “and i’m probably older than you, so once we’re closer, i can talk casually. you will have to get used to a more polite tone, though.” immediately, hyungwon turns his face towards him, lips pursed and minuscule frown forming between his brows.

       “i turned twenty-two in january.” he finally replies and there was clear haughtiness in his tone. almost like a child that was bragging because he just turned ten. kihyun barely manages to withhold comments about how the cheeks make him look younger and he would have never guessed him to be that old, judging by appearance alone.

       “i turned twenty-two in november.”

       “we’re the same age. let’s talk casually, then.” hyungwon suggests and kihyun acts like he didn’t intent that to be the result with his probing comments.

       “deal.”

*

the apologising was successful and the photography major does his best to avoid any more topics about taking pictures of hyungwon for the time being. they exchange phone numbers and sometimes, late at night, hyungwon messages him about things kihyun didn’t think he understood. _what would you do if you found yourself in wonderland?_ or _if ravens could talk, what would they say?_. judging from that alone, kihyun reckoned it must be something he was reading and didn’t bother spending too much time pondering for an answer. kihyun, on the other hand, had started randomly messaging him thorough the day, for the sole purpose of reminding him to bring at least a jacket with him if he intended to nap somewhere. and it should feel weird, probably, but kihyun doesn’t mind his head being filled by the other boy. were they friends? his relationship with hyungwon wasn’t like the one with minhyuk and hyunwoo. there was much more cat and mouse play in it with one of them trying to push the other’s buttons at some point. friendly banter that usually tended to end with small gestures of care, as if to make up for all the half-hearted, spiteful comments that came before.

it goes on like that for two months and kihyun gets used to it. he gets used to seeing hyungwon a few times a week and gets used to sharing a coffee and peaceful silence with him, either scooped up in the library, or beneath the linden tree. sometimes, the lanky boy would be reading and sometimes he would press a jacket onto kihyun’s lap and lay down. he wanted to feel like it was a sign of trust, but hyungwon had freely slept in public before and never seemed to have a problem with it. maybe kihyun was just overthinking, or maybe he was right, but bit by bit, he felt like hyungwon was starting to show him more of himself.

two months had passed like that, until, one day, there had been no replies to kihyun’s usual nagging and while that was unusual, kihyun considered it a possibility that the literature major was simply too busy. kihyun, himself, had spend most of his day running around and trying to organise a project and a future exhibition; he didn’t even have time to think that anything could be amiss, until he finally came back to his dorm, close to midnight and hyungwon’s late night text hadn’t come.

kihyun lays awake in bed, at almost two in the morning, and stares up at his ceiling. he had been feeling energetic the whole day, with so many things to do, and the worry that was settled in the pit of his stomach seemed unwilling to let him go. he wants to pick up his phone and send another message, or maybe even call, but he doesn’t want to wake hyungwon if he’s sleeping already. there was also no actual reason for him to worry, aside from a weirdly heavy weight in his stomach that could only be described as _gut feeling_. hyungwon owed him no message and they didn’t have any agreement that they had to talk daily. the other was probably too busy to text and, knowing him, he probably fell asleep as soon as he got home. it was probably nothing.

in that moment, kihyun’s phone buzzes and the photography major immediately sits up and reaches for the device.

from _hyungwonnie_ :  
what do you think about homosexuals?

kihyun frowns deeply. it feels like there was an eureka moment at the far back of his mind, the thought so prominent he could already taste it, but far away enough that he couldn’t come to the right conclusion himself. it feels wilfully ignorant, even to himself, to think _why would hyungwon ask me something like that?_ and _why is he thinking about such things so late at night?_

to _hyungwonnie_ :  
shouldn’t you be sleeping?

the answer is almost immediate.

from _hyungwonnie_ :  
you didn’t answer my question.

to _hyungwonnie_ :  
everyone can love whoever they want. why should that bother me?

from _hyungwonnie_ :  
would you say the same if someone you’re friends with was like that, too?

he thinks back on the first time he pissed hyungwon off; he had asked him if he wasn’t the weird one for thinking a man wanted him. his violent reaction didn’t seem logical, then, but what if he thought that kihyun had taken a romantic interest in him? of course, he would feel humiliated after he tells him something like that.

to _hyungwonnie_ :  
it doesn’t matter to me if you like boys or girls. we’re still friends and i’m still going to support you

he doesn’t receive a reply that night.

he also doesn’t see hyungwon again, for two weeks.

*

he sees hyungwon again when he’s hurrying to find a birthday present for hyunwoo and speed walking along one of seoul’s shopping streets. hoseok’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders and hyungwon was smiling at something he said, sheepish but bright and sincere. he’s reminded of the first time he saw them together and of the stars shining in hyungwon’s eyes and wonders if hoseok was the reason for his question. he wonders if hyungwon was planning to tell kihyun that he has a boyfriend, whom he loves very much and who caught shooting stars to place them in his wide eyes, to make them shine bright.

he doesn’t fight the urge to take a picture and the look on hyungwon’s face doesn’t pull the same fascination out of him, that it previously did. kihyun still wants to take pictures of him, though, so maybe hoseok is the problem, he decides. the ugly feeling that spreads through his chest is bordering on painful and kihyun didn’t even want to try to find out where it came from. he turns up the volume of the music blasting through his headphones and hurries down street and in the opposite direction of the pair.

*

hyungwon finds him a few days later. there is no iced coffee in his hands, instead he grabs kihyun’s wrist and wordlessly pulls him along. it’s new development and he doesn’t have it in him to say no, or question it — kihyun thinks that he won’t ever have it in him to deny hyungwon anything, really.

       “i brought stuff to make crêpes. i want you to teach me how.” hyungwon finally explains while he’s ushering kihyun through the door of his dorm. his was different from kihyun’s; while the photography major had a room and bathroom that he didn’t share with anyone, he didn’t have a personal kitchen, but had to share one with the rest of his floor. hyungwon only had his own bedroom and shared a kitchen and a bathroom with one other person. “hoseok hyung is in that room.” the lanky boy explains when kihyun’s eyes land on the closed door. his ribcage became uncomfortably tight, or maybe his lungs decided to expand, but something was awry.

       “what makes you think i know how to make crêpes? i only said i know how to cook.” the literature major shrugs like he didn’t really spend time thinking about that and pulls out two aprons, before handing the blue one to kihyun. he keeps the pink one for himself and kihyun is surprised; mainly because he thought that hyungwon would, for sure, take the opportunity to make fun of his once pink hair. he was being peculiarly nice.

an odd silence settles between them and kihyun’s thoughts return to hyungwon and hoseok. them holding hands. them kissing. them smiling at each other, bright and adoring and heartfelt. bitterness is lingering on the tip of his tongue and he wants to say something, but hyungwon ends up being faster.

       “i saw you. four days ago. you were running somewhere. hoseok hyung asked me if we were fighting, since you didn’t approach us.” anger spikes up in him and he wants to throw accusations about how hyungwon was the one who stopped talking to him before and how hyungwon could have also approached him if he wanted to talk.

       “i had to hurry to find a present for hyunwoo hyung and it seemed rude to interrupt your date.” he’s aware of how biting the last part of his sentence sounds and immediately feels frustrated about being unable to conceal it. from the corner of his eyes he can see hyungwon stop moving and fussing around and turning towards him.

       “we weren’t on a date. hoseok hyung and me are just very close friends.”

       “very close, yes. i could tell.” lithe fingers grab his upper arm and hyungwon tugs and pulls until kihyun is facing him. there aren’t any stars in his eyes now, but there is fire and it was burning bright and setting something inside kihyun aflame, in return. hyungwon’s mouth opens and they both know it’s going to end up in another discussion, but that’s not what kihyun wanted. he feels regret about the way he spoke already because what right did he have to talk to hyungwon like that? “i took pictures of you sleeping.” he says instead and, as expected, hyungwon falters and releases his arm. his wide eyes are wider than usual and he looks adorable again; lost and confused. “when i saw you the first few times you were always sleeping and i couldn’t help but take pictures.”

       “why?” hyungwon sounds genuinely confused as he’s eyeing kihyun like he’s an especially complicated math equation.

       “you looked beautiful.” kihyun replies simply, shrugging one shoulder to make the statement seem more casual than it sounded. hyungwon’s cheeks slowly fill with colour and his eyes shift to the ground. kihyun had expected to be called creepy, but, instead, hyungwon looks like he did back when they first spoke; shy and meek and vulnerable and kihyun wants to tease him some more. “i can delete them from my computer if you’d like and you can have the ones that i developed. there’s only one each and i haven’t shown them to anyone else.” hyungwon had already started shaking his head while kihyun was talking and the photography major doesn’t know what to blame the quick-paced flutter of his heart on, aside from nervousness.

       “you can keep the pictures.” the lanky boy mumbles and his downcast eyes miss the smile that plays on kihyun’s lips. “i still don’t like my looks, but if it means so much to you, you can keep them.” there were about a thousand other things kihyun wants to say. he wants to add that hyungwon has no reason to be insecure and wants to ask who had hurt him so badly that he believed that he was anything but perfect, but hoseok walks through the front door and heads straight for the kitchen. his grin is perfect and infectious and envy gnaws on kihyun as he watches the blond stand next to hyungwon and look like that was exactly where he belongs.

       “you guys are cooking?”

       “not for you.” kihyun replies before hyungwon gets the chance to and the lanky boy doesn’t seem to mind, but shoots him a cheeky grin instead.

       “how mean.” hoseok pouts and kihyun turns away, easily ignoring him.

hoseok leaves for his room and any tension or awkwardness that was lingering and palpable before, seems to have lifted.

*

       “there are shooting stars in your eyes.” he is laying next to hyungwon on the rooftop of their dorm, as per the other’s wish. the air has finally cooled down from the stifling summer heat and a blanket of sparkly stars and dark blue velvet had settled over them. kihyun turns his head and catches sight of the stardust on hyungwon’s eyelashes; it’s impossible to stay silent.

       “what?” hyungwon turns towards him with his face twisting in confusion, but kihyun is too busy staring at the lights reflecting in his eyes. he mulls over how much he will have to say before hyungwon understands and mulls over how many sleepless nights he’ll have to spend thinking about hyungwon and himself, respectively, and hyungwon and himself, together.

       “you once asked me the reason why i wanted to take pictures of you,” his hand reaches out, fingers brushing warm and soft skin before slipping between hyungwon’s own. he watches with an adoring smile as the colour returns to hyungwon’s cheeks, along with the shooting stars in his eyes, and gives the slim hand, curled in his, a squeeze, “you have shooting stars in your eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any prompts for me you can hmu at [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) or follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv)


End file.
